


What if this happened?

by Dieselgod237



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieselgod237/pseuds/Dieselgod237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick saved Judy and Judy saved Nick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I wrote this story because my life long dream is for Gideon Grey to get pounded to the ground like JOHN CENA!**

* * *

 

"Give me your tickets right now or I'll kick your meek little sheep butt!"

Gideon shoved the sheep.

"Ow! Cut it out, Gideon."

"Baa, Baa!" Gideon mocked, "What are you gonna do? Cry?"

"Hey, You heard her," Judy said, "Cut it out."

"Come and get them," Gideon said, "But watch out! 'Cause I'm a fox. And like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey. And that killer instinct's still in our dunna."

"Uh, I think it's pronounced D-N-A." Travis said.

"TRAVIS! Don't tell me what I know."

"You don't scare me, Gideon."

Gideon shoved her into the dirt. Tears formed in her eyes. "Scared now?" Gideon said, "Cry, baby bunny. Cry. Cry."

Judy drilled him right in the muzzle. knocking a tooth out.

"Oh you don't know when to quit, do you." He unsheathed his claws, making a sound of a knife. He then clawed Judy, who yelped. She covered her hand on the scrape, then pulled it back. Blood. She gasped. Gideon grey kept her in the mud.

"I want you to remember this moment, to think you'd ever be more than a-" Before he could say another word, he got taken out by a fox from the side. When they tumbled into the street, the fox picked Gideon up by the foot and slammed him against the concrete... then again, again, again...

Then again, again, again, again, again...

and again and again. Then he threw Gideon into the booth behind them, making a huge crunching noise.

"I really hate Gideon. He's setting the worst example to other foxes!"

* * *

 

**Author's Note: Remember to favorite, follow, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to write for this story again since you want more. And that last chapter, I got inspiration from a Hulk scene.**

* * *

 

"Who are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm Nick," he said, wiping the blood off of her cheek.

"How did you do that?"

"I just hate Gideon Grey. He's just a big bully who cuts prey's faces and takes twenties from kids. One day that kid's going to Juvie."

"You should join the scouts!"

"Well, uh, There's never been a predator before."

"Then you'll have to be the first one. People say a bunny can't be a cop 'cause there's never been one. Try your best and you'll succeed."

"I'll think about it."

4 months later

Nick sported his scout uniform as his mom worked on it. Then she scrubbed his hair, making him giggle.

When he walked down the stairs the scout was waiting for him.

"Ready for initiation?" one said.

"Yeah. Pretty much born ready."

"Okay, hold up your right paw and say the oath."

He held up his paw and said, "I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, honest, loyal, and trustworthy."

"Even though your a fox." The scout said.

They held him down as they strapped a muzzle on him. "What? No, no. What did I do wrong, you guys?" He pleaded, "No, please! What did I do wrong?"

"You think we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle?" The scout said, "You're even dumber than you look!"

"Is he going to cry?" another scout said.

"HEY!"

The word startled everyone in the room. Once they saw who it is, they immediately turned their attention to the scout forming a line. "AtttenSHUN!" They all marched into their positions. When Nick saw who the person was, his eyes opened wide. Could it be? Judy? There were three scars running down her cheek. That was Judy all right.

"I can't believe it. I am just flattered. Speechless, even! Your job is to help others. And you just put a muzzle on him like he was a savage! I want to tell you a story. 4 months ago, I said in my play that anyone can be anything in Zootopia. I wanted to be a police officer and a lot of people said a bunny couldn't do it. Gideon Grey stole tickets from sheep and I saved them by asking him to take him back. He shoved me into the mud. Big mistake. I kicked him so hard, a tooth came out. Then he gave me this scar right there. This kid right here stood up for me. He picked him up and smashed him to the ground.

"I became a scout a month later and I quickly became the chief of scouts. I teach others to treat them the way they want to be treated. You did the exact opposite.

"Nicholas Wilde, do you promise you be loyal, brave, trustworthy, and honest? Do you promise to help others when they are in need?"

"Yes."

"Nicholas Wilde, You are officially a scout.

**Author's note: Remember to review! If you are #confused about the age, This is imaginary. In this story, their age is about the same.**


End file.
